


No, I'm Going to Die

by wolfboyss



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfboyss/pseuds/wolfboyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of nonsense based off of a text post I found on tumblr about pouring energy drinks into your coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I'm Going to Die

There is nothing that I hate more than 8am classes. NOTHING. I would rather tromp through Lara’s muddy excavation sites, fight off sleazy men at the bar, or accidentally slip off the face of the earth, but this stupid cinematography class is only offered during the summer or at 8am. I’m not giving up my summer. 

When my alarm went off at 6:30, I could already hear Lara shuffling around the dorm. She was insufferable. Who wakes up voluntarily this early? Her first class isn’t even until noon. At least I can smell that she has coffee going. I’ve trained her so well. She doesn’t even drink coffee. 

I sat up straight in bed and pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up over my bed head. That was probably the extent of effort that I was putting into my appearance this morning. If everyone was lucky, I would even grace the world with jeans this morning instead of sweats. 

“Good morning.” Lara chimed as she handed me a paper to-go cup filled with coffee.

I squinted at her with sleepy, hate filled eyes. “How?”

Lara looked confused. She was cute when she was confused. Like a dog trying to figure out where you threw the ball when it’s really still in your hand. 

“How what?” She asked as she tucked a few textbooks and a notebook into her backpack.

I took a sip of my coffee and made a face. It was too hot. “How do you wake up ready to go at the crack of dawn?”

“I don’t stumble in at 2am, try to cook an entire frozen pizza in the microwave, and then crawl into the wrong bed.” Lara quipped.

I looked down at the blankets covering my lap and then back at the pillowcases behind me. They were NOT mine. “Fair.” I said sipping at my coffee again. “Why didn’t you just shove me out?”

“You’re a fair cuddler.” Lara smiled.

My face brightened and I ripped the blankets off of my lap. “You’re God damn right I am.”

I set my coffee down on Lara’s bedside table and slipped out of bed. I reached for a pair of sweats that lay abandoned on the floor next to my bed. The world may see me in jeans again someday, but today was not that day. Shit, I wasn’t even going to wear a bra. Thank god for small boobs. Lara could never get away with it. I flipped my hood down and slipped a purple beanie on. Voila! I looked somewhat put together. I’m not talking red carpet premiere ready, but decent enough for this god forsaken class. I cracked open the mini fridge that was tucked under my desk and pulled a red bull out before an avalanche of leftovers tumbled onto the floor. 

Lara shook her head at me as I popped the top and tipped it back, finished almost half of it in one go. “You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.”

I smiled as I picked up my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and then grabbed my coffee cup from the bedside table. Lara’s look of disgust only amplified as I took the rest of my red bull and dumped it into my coffee.

“No, I’m going to die.” I said hopefully.


End file.
